YUGIOH GX TRUTHS AND DARES
by Akuma Prince
Summary: time to torture the gx gang please send dares


**YU-GI-OH GX TRUTHS AND DARES**

Yzzle06: welcome to my first fan fiction.

YU-GI-OH GX CAST: where are we?

Yzzle06: My House

YU-GI-OH GX CAST: What is this

Yzzle06: a truth or dare fic.

YU-GI-OH GX CAST: Oh No!

Yzzle06: Unfortunately this is the first chapter.

YU-GI-OH GX CAST: Yes!

Yzzle06: We will use my truth and dares!

YU-GI-OH GX CAST: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**TRUTHS**

** do you like Alexis?**

** who do you like Jaden or Chazz or Jesse**

** do you like Alexis or Blair or Mindy**

** why do you like pestering Alexis to have a boy friend**

**DARES**

**1.i dare Jaden to challenge me to a duel if he lose I get to order him all I want if he wins he will be exempted by 2 dares**

**2.i dare Alexis to kiss Jaden on the lips**

**3.i dare** **Chazz to duel me if he lose i will send him to the fan girls if he wins he is exempted by 2 dares**

**4.i dare Blair to kiss Jesse**

**5.i dare Chazz to kiss Mindy**

**6.i dare the GX CAST to dance Caramelldensan**

**7.i dare Chazz to run around duel academy in his underwear**

**8.i dare the GX CAST to watch the whole season of Barney**

**9.i dare Zane to sing Zero no tsukaima F's opening**

**10.i dare Atticus to hula**

**FINISH**

Yzzle06: do you Jaden?

Jaden: "blushes" umm.

Chazz: Say it SLACKER!

Syrus: Yes Jay say it.

Hassleberry: Yes Sarge say it.

Alexis:"blushes" Yes Jay say it.

Atticus: Come on jay say it.

Mindy: Yeah say it.

Jasmine: Yeah say it.

Yzzle06: SAY IT OR I'LL THROW YOU TO THE FAN GIRLS ROOM!

Jaden: YES!

Alexis: "Blushes" really?

Jaden: Yes.

Alexis: I love you too. "then kiss jaden"

Jaden:"blushes then kiss back"

Alexis and Jaden:"making out"

Everyone except Jaden and Alexis: Break apart now!

Alexis and Jaden:"break apart" Fine.

Yzzle06: They finish a dare already.

Everyone: Next!

Blair:"blushes" Jesse

Jesse:"blushes" really

Blair: Yes

Jesse: I love you too." Kisses Blair"

Blair:"blushes then kisses back"

Blair and Jesse:"making out"

Everyone except Jesse and Blair: Break apart now!

Blair and Jesse: Fine

Yzzle06: next

Chazz: Alexis

Yzzle06: Next

Atticus: I just want Alexis to find a boyfriend and now she haves one now! "tearing up

Yzzle06: DARE TIME!

GX CAST: NOOOOOOOOOO

Jaden and Yzzle06:Let's duel

Jaden: 4000 Yzzle06: 4000

Yzzle06:you go first

Jaden: thanks! Draw! I activate two copies of polymerization I fuse burstinatrix and avian to summon flame wingman(2100/1000) then I fuse flame wingman with Sparkman to summon flare wingman (2500-3700/2000)in attack mode then I set a card facedown and end my turn

Yzzle06: Draw I summon valkyrie of the Nordic accendant in defense mode then I activate it's effect to summon two einsjalf tokens now I tune the three of them to summon Odin father of the aesir(4000/3500) in attack mode now I activate heavy storm then I activate cathedral of nobles then I set 1 card facedown then activate it Nordic relic mjonngcord it doubles an attack of a Nordic or aesir monster in one turn now attack Odin defeat flare wing man

Jaden: 0 Lose Yzzle06: 4000 winner

GX CAST except Jaden: He just defeated Jaden in one turn!

Jaden: oh man! Oh well it is a fun duel now what are your orders.

Yzzle06: Make us mango shakes

Jaden: Kay "then goes to the kitchen"

Everyone except Jaden: Next dare!

Yzzle06: Alexis is supposed to kiss Jaden but they already do it. next dare!

Chazz: There's no way am I gonna duel you! you win against Jaden in 1 TURN 1 TURN I'D RATHER GO TO THE FAN GIRLS ROOM THAN DUEL YOU!

Yzzle06: Okay. "then kicks Chazz to Fan Girls room"

Fan Girls: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA IT'S CHAZZ "THEN GLOMPS HIM"

Chazz: AHHHHHHHHHH!MOMMY!CSI!NCIS!911!ANYONE SAVE ME

Everyone except Jaden and Chazz: HAHAHA! OUR GUTS!

Jaden: Here are the mango shakes "places them on the table"

Everyone except Chazz:"gets one

Jaden: So where's chazz?

Yzzle06: In the fan girls room!

Jaden: He lost too.

Yzzle06: no he doesn't want to duel so I just kick him there.

Jaden: Poor Chazz

Yzzle06: yeah

Everyone except Chazz: Next Dare!

Yzzle06: Jesse and Blair already kiss so Mindy and Chazz will kiss I'll get him "walks to fan girls then opens the door" Hey Girls! I need chazz in 4 dares then he's yours 'kay

Fan Girls: "nodded them gives chazz back"

Chazz: "wearing just in his underwear when he gets out"

Everyone except chazz: HAHAHAHA! OUR GUTS!

Chazz: Shut it! " then wears his clothes again"

Yzzle06: Kiss now "pushes chazz and mindy together"

Mindy: "Blushes"

Chazz: WHAT IS THAT FOR!

Yzzle06: A dare.

Chazz: Oh.

Yzzle06: Now run around Duel academy in your underwear!

Chazz: NO!

Yzzle06: "Dark aura surrounds him" Chazz do you want to either run around duel academy with your underwear or I'll slice you in half with my chainsaw!

Chazz: "Gulps" Fine! " strips down in his under wear and runs around duel academy"

Random People: "Laughs out loud or taking pictures then uploads to the internet"

Chazz: I'll never forget this humiliation " then wears his clothes again"

Yzzle06: now GX CAST DANCE CARAMELDENSAN OR I'LL GET MY CHAINSAW OUT!

GX CAST: "Gulps then dance carameldensan"

Yzzle06: HAHAHAHAHA! MY GUT!

GX CAST: WE"RE GONNA KILL YOU!

Yzzle06: " dark aura surrounds him" WHAT WAS THAT!

GX CAST: " Gulps" NOTHING!

Yzzle06: Good. NEXT DARE!

GX CAST: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T MAKE US WATCH THAT!

Yzzle06: Too Bad! " then kicks GX CAST to tv room"

GX CAST: OUR EYES IT BURNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Yzzle06: hahahahaha! MY GUT!

"after watching whole season of Barney"

GX CAST: " Twitches while getting out"

Yzzle06: How was it "smirks"

GX CAST: HORRIBLE!

Yzzle06: ZANE Sing it!

ZANE: FINE!

**I'll be there for you**

**Habataite yuku yo**

**Atarashii sekai e**

**Go with me!**

**Te to te wo tsunaide susumeba**

**Yami sae osorezu yukeru yo**

**Dare mo mada shiranai ano basho e**

**Tochuu de arashi ni atte mo**

**Mimamoru hitomi no akari ga**

**Tachimukau yuuki wo kureru**

**Mahou yori tsuyoi CHIKARA sa**

**Kakegae no nai KIMI wo omou kono Power of Love**

**Dakara I'll be there for you**

**Kizuna wo shinjite**

**Sabishisa mo KUCHIBIRU mo tsuyoki na manazashi mo**

**Suki sa Always Ilove you**

**Bokura nara dekiru**

**Kizutsuite norikoete kokoro kara waratte**

**Atarashii sekai e**

**Go with me!**

**Nando mo nayande koronde**

**Kibou wo ushinai kakete mo**

**Sou KIMI wa shinjite kureta yo ne**

**Tanoshii ko to bakari ja nai**

**Itami wo wakeai bokura wa**

**Sukoshizu tsu o tona ni nareta**

**Jumon yori tsuyoi inori sa**

**Kokoro kara yobikake te kureta sono Power of Love**

**Dakara I'll be there for you**

**Makenai yo kitto**

**Nakigao mo hohoemi mo samishigari no kimi mo**

**Mamoru Always love you**

**Yakusoku shiyou yo**

**Mae wo mite yume wo mite tomaranai to kimete**

**Atarashii sekai e**

**Go with me!**

**Mirai wa kaete yukeru**

**Kimeta toki ni hajimary**

**Bokura no tsukuru sou sa nozomu asu ga**

**I'll be there for you **

**Habataite yuku yo**

**Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo kuyashikatta hibi mo**

**Zutto Always I love you**

**Bokura nara yukeru**

**Kizutsuite norikoete kokoro kara waratte**

**Atarashii sekai e**

**Go with me!**

EVERYONE EXCEPT ZANE: HAHAHAHAHA! OUR GUTS!

Zane: "Blushes" SHUT UP!

Yzzle06: next atticus

Atticus: Kay "Hula dances"

Everyone except atticus: HAHAHAHAHA! OUR GUT!

Atticus: SHUT UP

Yzzle06: Please send in more dares

GX CAST: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
